Stellvia 2: You aren't alone
by Toonpc
Summary: After the end of Genesis Mission. Mankind start to fight among themselves again. Solar System was engulf with a series of conflicts and confrontations,'The Interplanetary Cold War'. Shima and Kouta and their friends have to live in time of war.
1. Episode 1:On the way back home

**Episode one – On the way back home.**

**23****rd**** June 2357 AD**

**It was an hours since the end of Genesis Mission. All participants of the mission are gathering in the Hall of Vision Foundation. There is the ceremony to be held for returning heroes, Otoyama Kouta and Katase Shima.**

**Vision Pilot **– Here they come.

**Shima and Kouta have entered the Hall. Everyone in the hall clap their hand while their hero and heroine walking toward their teacher, Shirogane Jinrai, who was standing in the middle of the Hall.**

**Once they stopped in front of their teacher. Shima and Kouta give him a salute before Jinrai give the speech.**

**Jinrai **– "Today, Mankind will remember that they've passed a greatest crisis in all of human history. The Genesis Mission is successful. But to achieve this, we have paid a great price. Many lives of our intrepid pilots, of our fearless heroes and heroines were lost. So much tear and blood to shed. We will never forget them."

**Then Jinrai turned his head toward Shima and Kouta before he continues his speech.**

**Jinrai –**"And for this mission. We can't forget about two heroes who're leading this and break the tide of doom. "

**Two Vision officers step forward toward the back of Jinrai. Both of them are carrying a wooden box. And then, they opened each box. Inside it, it is a medal made from silver.**

**Jinrai – **"Otoyama Kouta!"

**Kouta – **"Hai!"

**Jinrai grab a medal before he walk to Kouta and give it to him.**

**Jinrai –** "I'd like to give you, the Shooting Star medal, for all of your actions potential to our Genesis Mission. You have done well so far for the Foundations."

**Kouta – **"Thank you, sir!"

**Then, Jinrai grab another medal and give it to Shima.**

**Jinrai – **"Katase Shima."

**Shima **– "Hai!"

**Jinrai – **"For your skills and efforts, you've helped us to achieve a very survival for mankind. For this, I'd like to give you the Shooting Star medal."

**Shima – **"Th… Thank you, sensei…."

**Shima said with low confident tone. Jinrai then say to her in order to encourage her.**

**Jinrai **– "Katase-san. Have some confidence in yourself. You're my student."

**Shima** – "Hai!"

**Then Jinrai continues to complete the ceremony.**

**Jinrai – **"Let us celebrates, for those who fell and to our success for Humanity!"

**Everyone in that hall except Shima and Kouta, yelled out. Cheers for their success for survival of Human race. While everyone was cheering, Kouta look to Shima and smile at her. But she doesn't respond. But instead she lowers her head and makes a sad face.**

**-Hours later-**

**Ships from each Foundation (except Vision) are ready to take off from Vision Foundation. For Stellvia, they are preparing for a long journey back to their home.**

**Vision Flight Control – **"Stellvia's Gagarin V and Strelka, prepare to take off."

**Gagarin V's Captain **– "Roger!"

**Strelka's Captain** – "Preparing sequence completed. We're ready to take off."

**Vision Flight Control – **"Gagarin V and Strelka, you're now clear to take off. Bon voyage"

**Stellvia's Ships have take off from Vision Foundation along with other foundation's ships. Shortly after the launch, Gagarin V is being contacted by Akapusu's ship, Goryeo.**

**Goryeo - "**Gagarin V, Gagarin V. This is Goryeo. Can you read me? Over"

**Gagarin V **– "This is Gagarin V, to Goryeo. We can read you loud and clear. Over"

**Goryeo – **"This is Goryeo, to Gagarin V, had a good trip back home. Over and Out"

**Gagarin V **– "That is the message?"

**Jinrai walks into the bridge and looks to the Akapusu's ship before he give his salutation.**

**Jinrai – **"Good luck. All of you."

**Aboard Gagarin V. Shima keep watching the space. Everyone on board this ship thought that she's happy. But in fact, she hides her sorrow within.**

**After saw her still standing there. Machida Ayaka decides to walks in and talks to her.**

**Ayaka – **"Hi Katase-san!"

**Shima – **"Hi Machida-san…"

**Ayaka** – "You looked depressed."

**Shima – **"Depressed? Depressed what?"

**Ayaka – **"Don't lie to me, Katase-san."

**Shima **– "Alright. I will tell you the truth. I'm thinking about Kouta-kun."

**Ayaka** – "Ah, it's about Kouta-kun? Are you both in a fight?"

**Shima** – "Um...no... But before the mission I maybe too harsh on him..."

**Ayaka** – "I see. That's why he's always sitting alone staring off to the space. What happened?"

**Shima was surprised hearing that Kouta always do that.**

**Shima** – "Well...before the Genesis Mission, I ask to put our relationship aside...I also told him I might not like him anymore because..."

**Shima started to cry. Ayaka started to concern.**

**Ayaka **– "But, Why did you do such a thing like that?"

**Shima** – "I couldn't...see what he saw during the scouting mission...I felt like I was alone drifting apart from everyone including Kouta...it felt like I'm getting far away from him in terms of skills alone...I was always dragging him down."

**Ayaka** – "Oh come on….. Love is Love …. Skill is Skill. It's different."

**Shima** – "I just realized that...but he may already hate me for being so harsh..."

**Ayaka** – "Don't worry. I know him. He seeks my advices for a few times. It seems that he still loves you."

**Shima** – "But he kept avoiding me already..."

**Ayaka** – "He told me that's because he doesn't want to hurt you."

**Shima** – "I don't understand."

**Ayaka** – "Since you look hurt when he's with you, he avoided you. Said he rather be with you, but he can't since he love you and doesn't want you to get hurt. Besides, you see how he calls out your name in panic when you got zapped by that gravity irregularity. Remember?"

**Shima's eyes widened.** **She can still remember that moment. She can hear Kouta's voice cry out for her.**

**Kouta** – "Shima-chan! Shima-chan!"

**Tears roll down from her eyes**_**.**_ **It seems that she is getting more terrible sorrow.**

**Shima** – "I can still remember. He's called me, called out my name."

**Ayaka** – "Then go and say sorry to him. He's waiting to hear from your mouth."

**Shima – **"But…."

**Ayaka** – "If you want to know the truth. Then follow me!"

**Ayaka pull on her hand and drag her to where Kouta was. The Ayaka who once hate her have now become one of Shima's best friends.**

**Kouta is standing alone and looks at the stars as usual. James-sensei saw him and come to talk with him. As his teacher, he's also concerned about his student too.**

**James – **"Stands alone and looks at the stars again?"

**Kouta** – "Sir?"

**James – **"Oh sorry. I just want to say hello to you."

**Then, James asks Kouta about his concerns.**

**James **– "Do you have any problems? I saw you do this for a many times now."

**Kouta** – "Yeah, I guessed…."

**He let out a deep sigh, so many things to worry about.**

**James – **"Let me guess. Ummmm. Love problem is it?"

**Kouta** – "How could you know that?"

**James **– "As the teacher, I have to know my student and what are they thinking."

**Kouta – **"Yeah, That's right for you….. I don't like this feeling….."

**James** – "I can remember that's you told me the same thing in the last time."

**Ayaka drag Shima to Kouta, but she stops at the other side of corridor. Kouta and James don't saw them, for now.**

**Shima** – "Machida-san. What is it?..."

**Ayaka** – "Shhhh. Please be quiet."

**Both Shima and Ayaka are now on an eavesdropping while James talking with Kouta.**

**James – **"Well, I can guess the person you love is Katase Shima. Am I right?"

**Kouta **– "Yes sir, that's her. But it seems that she may not like me anymore."

**James **– "Hmm, Did she say so?"

**Kouta** – "Yes she did. But I don't think she feel that way. She's hiding something and before the mission, she told me that we both should be just pilots... It seems that she tried to put our love aside."

**James** – "She was probably thinking about concentrating on the mission. That thing is the vital ones."

**Kouta** – "I know that, sir. But the mission is now over, it's successful…. Why she still avoiding me? Even in the ceremony, I smile to her but she doesn't smile back to me at all."

**James **– "You may anxious too much. She may had to attend the public relations so she can't pay attention to you."

**Kouta** – "But sir!"

**James' concern grows. Now He decided that this problem should be solved by a person who related to.**

**James **– "I guessed it's your problem. I shouldn't have to interfere it."

**Kouta** – "What do you mean, Sensei?"

**Then, James started to walks away. Before leaving him, he says to Kouta to give him something to think.**

**James – **"You have to overcome your problem. I think that she is thinking same thing as you are. She may have more concern than you, I guessed. If I were you, I would go to her and talk with her."

**Then He says the quote.**

**James – **"The God will help, if you're already helped yourself, lads."

**After that, James walks away. ****After a moment, Ayaka and Shima are still watching, hearing Kouta who talking to himself.**

**Kouta** – "Shima-chan...Why haven't you come to me? I'm so lonely..."

**Kouta throw the bottle in his hand towards the ground. He kneel down on the spot, he looked depressed.**

**Kouta** – "Damn it! Why does this always happen to me! Have I ever done anything wrong to you!"

**He finally, cried out, the first time Shima saw him cry. He punch the floor out of desperations, his hand is bleeding. Shima can't bear watching it anymore, she runs right towards him****.**

**Shima** – "Please… Don't do that! Kouta-kun!"

**He stops what he's doing upon hearing the voice of his love one calling him in a shaky tone.**

**Kouta – **"Shima-chan?"

**Shima – **"Please… Don't hurt yourself further. I don't hate you!"

**Kouta **– "Shima-chan. What are you talking about?"

**Shima** – "I love you!"

**Then, Kouta see tear on Shima's eyes and cheeks, he wipe it out before he hug her.**

**Shima** – "I sorry. For all things that I done and make you worry."

**Kouta** – "It's nothing to mention that."

**Shima** – "I will promise you. I won't do that thing again."

**Kouta – **"I'm going to say a same thing."

**He then looks in her eyes before he say a few words to her.**

**Kouta – **"Shima-chan. I think that I may have done something wrong. Could you give some chance?"

**Shima** – "some chance?"

**She blushes for some time but in finally she smiles.**

**Shima** – "I always give that to you."

**Kouta and Shima embrace each other tightly. Their hearts is beating faster. Before they're going to kiss each other, BUT before they can do that. Ayaka walks out from hiding.**

**Ayaka **– "Hey! What are you doing!"

**The Couple split quickly and back on their standing position. Both of them feel very shy. Ayaka knew that.**

**Ayaka – **"Ummm. Sorry. I'm only passing by."

**And she walks away. Shima has just realized… that Kouta's hand was bleeding.**

**Shima – **"Kouta-kun! … Your hand is…"

**Kouta** – "I'm alright."

**Shima** – "But you've to go to Infirmary."

**Shima pull Kouta's hand and immediately lead him to Infirmary. That time. James is hiding and watching. He's tittered and says to himself.**

**James** – "Teenagers are looked so sweet."

**Both of Shima and Kouta's Friends are sitting in the one of the ship's shelters. All of them are worrying about Kouta and Shima. Arisa is seem to be a most concerning person since Shima was her best friend.**

**Masaru – **"What do you think about them now?"

**Jojo** – "I don't know."

**Pierre** – "I hope that Kouta wouldn't suicide."

**Arisa** – "I don't want my shipon to be depressed."

**Yayoi** – "There must have some way. Arisa-chan."

**Akira** – "Yes it is, as Fujisawa-san said. There must be some way!"

**Rinna **– "Shipon won't be a depressed person forever."

**Ayaka walks in. Everyone stand up quickly and look at her immediately.**

**Arisa** – "Is it successful!"

**Masaru** – "How about that, sir?"

**Ayaka** – "Alright! Alright! I will tell all of you!"

**Ayaka tell the story about something between Kouta and Shima that happened last minutes ago. It's not a full story but it can make everyone out of worry. Everyone let out a deep sigh.**

**Arisa – **"It's success."

**Pierre – **"I don't like this kind of conflict. I'm glad that it's now ended."

**Ayaka** – "I guessed, I should leave now. See you."

**Ayaka turn back but before she walks out from the room. Yayoi call her to stop.**

**Yayoi – **"Ayaka."

**Ayaka** – "What is it, Yayoi?"

**Yayoi** – "Thank you for your help. With your mediation, I guessed that both Kouta-kun and Shima-chan are back to normal again."

**Ayaka** – "It's my pleasure to do that."

**Ayaka walked out. Everyone sit down again. Moments later, Shima and Kouta enter the room. Everyone can see Kouta's left hand in bandage.**

**Shima – **"Next time. Don't punch on the floor again. Got it?"

**Kouta** – "I will keep that in mind. Shima-chan."

**Everyone stand up and walk to the couple.**

**Pierre** – "Oh God help us all….. Kouta, what the heck you do with your hand!"

**Shima **– "It's a …. minor accident."

**Pierre** – "Excuse me sir. Katase-san. I'm asking Kouta, not you."

**Then Arisa smiles and looks toward Shima.**

**Arisa** – "Why did you have to answer instead of Kouta-kun? Can you explain it, Shipon?"

**Yayoi** – "Something must be happened. Are you ready to confess, Shipon?"

**Shima** – "Er…. I….. I"

**Shima had to smile and laugh before she makes her own story and tell it to everyone.**

**Three of the Big Four are resting in another room. Ayaka enters the room and join them in their conversation about what are they going to do when they returned to Earth.**

**Kent – **"With our Stellvia destroyed. What should we do for now?"

**Najima** – "I think we will have a lot of free time."

**Ayaka** – "If we have a lot of free time like this. I would like to go to the moon and spend some time there."

**Jinrai walks in to the room and say.**

**Jinrai** – "When we back to Earth. We will still have a place for learning."

**Ayaka **– "What did you mean about it, sensei?"

**Jinrai** – "At Mars. They're preparing for the loss of Foundations. They're now constructing Foundations and prepare to replace it when we returned. We will get a new Stellvia when we reached Earth."

**Everyone smiles.**

**Kent** – "It's great. Right, Shoujin?"

**Ritsuo** – "Ummmm"

**Jinrai smiles and nod before Transmission come in to the monitor.**

**Gagarin V – **"This is the message from Earth."

**An image of a group of grey uniformed soldiers appears on the screen. It's appeared that this image is taken from Earth.**

**Narrator** – "At 12 O'clock of Washington DC time zone. Marshal Alexander Weissmann, the Commander of Earth Defense Forces. Had staged a coup d'état and overthrown the Solar Federation. He found the new planetary state called Unified Earth State or UES with an opposition from Martian and Venusian governments."

**Middle-aged man in grey officer uniformed appeared on the screen. He is Marshal Weissmann, and he is going to begin his speech.**

**Marshal Weissmann – **"This commitment from our troops, is for the good of humanity's future of unity and harmony, under the guidance of ONE and ONLY government from Earth, not the federal government with many differences and indecisive. We will unite this system, under the rule from the home of mankind, our planet Earth. And those who seek to oppose us will face the annihilation and doom."

**Narrator** – "For now. Six Foundations are announced to be a neutral in this conflict. With the action of Marshal Weissmann, it's led to a military standoffs across our solar system. What will happen? We need to find out later."

**Everyone is shocked after they saw the news.**

**Kent – **"Do you think …. It's going to be better … or worse?"

**Ritsuo** – "Ummmm"

**Kent** – "Please answer already!"

**After they heard the news about what is going on at their home. Everyone are become more worry about relatives at home. Shima was a one of them.**

**She is standing outside her room, she is looked absent-minded. Kouta walks to her and say something.**

**Kouta **– "Worry about your family at home?"

**Shima** – "Right…. I'm thinking that what are they doing right now?"

**Kouta **– "From the report. It's told me that the three planets are only mobilizing their troops. It's not say that the war will begin."

**Shima **– "I hope that too. I don't want everyone to fight each other."

**Kouta** – "When we returned there. Everything would be fine."

**Shima** – "You may right. Kouta-kun"

**She smiles at him.**

**This is the beginning of an era of conflicts and confrontation that engulfs Solar system. It will change the way of life of everyone, including Kouta and Shima. The road up ahead will be filled with hardship and pain along the way.**

* * *

Ps. Some scenes in this chapter is inspired by Ng Way Huck's Stellvia 2nd Stage Normal Edition.


	2. Episode2:Warm welcome with Heart of Iron

**Episode two – Warm Welcome (with Heart of Iron)**

**13****th**** July 2357 AD**

**On the surface of Mars, soldiers of United Earth Defense Force are preparing to defend their newly-captured warehouse from another Martian counterattack. Look at their yellow brand with blue stripe in the middle. They're a member of Tonkin Legion, the branch of UEDF Ground Force in Indochina.**

**While they're manning their positions, the UEDF Officer with black overcoat had arrived on the scene. When he walks in to inspect the warehouse, the young Vietnamese UEDF officer, Lieutenant Nguyen run to him and report.**

**Lt. Nguyen – **"Inspector Courbet! We have faced three waves of Martian counterattacks, but our troops still can hold this position!"

**Insp. Courbet** – "Very well."

**Shortly, everyone heard a sound. It's coming toward their position. And then….**

Boom!

**Mortar shell lands at a truck. Everyone get down or run to their positions.**

**Lt. Nguyen** – "Điều gì đã xảy ra?" ("What's happened?")

**UEDF soldier** – "Hỏa đến tấn công!" ("Incoming Martian attack!")

**Insp. Courbet** – "Hold the lines, at all cost!"

**Martian troops are charging toward UEDF position. They wore a red dust camouflage pattern and ties red neck cloth; they have Kharash series assault rifles in their hands. Look like Khmer-rouge in the distant past.**

**When every UEDF soldiers aimed their rifles and ready to fire, Mortars were loaded with shells. Lt. Nguyen shouts out.**

**Lt. Nguyen** – "Open fire!"

* * *

**24****th**** June 2357 A.D. It was after the fall of Solar Federation. The Unified Earth State and its military government under the leadership of Marshal Alexander Weissmann aren't been recognized by both Martian and Venusian governments. Martian-Venusian fleet was sent to blockade the Earth.**

**27****th**** June. The War of Terran Revolution is commenced, shortly after squadrons of Overvis machines from Earth and Moon launched their surprise attack against Martian-Venusian Fleet. Martian-Venusian fleet had been seriously damaged.**

**In July, Earth's UEDF ground forces launch their invasion against Mars. They can get a little gain and loss many troops to Martian counterattacks. Then finally in 17****th**** of July, UES signed the truce with Martian and Venusian. They will recognize this Earth government, but tensions and distrust are still can be found.**

**Unified Earth State is a militant state. Its government was civilian/military with military is their core. Their leader is Marshal Alexander Weissmann. They control Earth, Moon and Lagrange Colonies. Many citizens of UES support their state since they're favored by state's policy, "Earth leads Mankind".**

* * *

**On 20****th**** of July, Stellvia's ships are arrived in Earth's space. Everyone can see Earth with newly built Stellvia clearly from their ships.**

**Squadron of seven Kathy Overvis machines, painted in blue, bearing an Eagle emblem and armed with laser and missiles are flying in V formation and flying toward Stellvia's ships**

**101S-Leader – **"This is 101st squadron of Cronos Wing to incoming ships. Please identify yourself."

**Gagarin V** – "We are the ships under the command of Foundation II Stellvia, Codenamed Strelka and Gagarin V."

**101S-Leader – **"Stellvia's ships? Alright, you can continue from this point. Please be safe."

**Ayaka points her finger toward new Stellvia.**

**Ayaka **– "There it is! Our Stellvia!"

**Jinrai** – "Like the old one."

**Meanwhile, Kouta and Shima are looking toward Earth; tear is slowly rolled out from Shima's eyes.**

**Shima** – "We have returned finally."

**Kouta** – "You are crying? Shima-chan?"

**Shima** – "No… I'm not crying."

**She wipes out her tear. Kouta pull her into his embrace.**

**Kouta** – "You can cry out. Everyone have same feeling like you."

**Arisa** – "And when are you going to kiss each other?"

**The couple split immediately. Shima's face is slowly blushes.**

**Yayoi **– "Our shipon is so cute when she in love."

**Rinna** – "I agree!"

**There is one UEDF Battleship floating. It's armed with turrets of triple-barreled plasma cannons as well as Anti-Overvis flak turrets. Looked like Battleship during World War 2. This is UEDS Gaugamela. Marshal Weissmann is currently reading the story of Kouta and Shima in the newspaper in his personal living room in living quarter. Officer appears and walks in.**

**UEDF Naval Officer – **"Sir. Stellvia's ships have entered our space."

**Marshal Weissmann** – "Well."

**He stands up and walks out.**

**Marshal Weissmann **– "Prepare my shuttle… Now."

**The Marshal walks to shuttle docking bay along with his bodyguards, eight storm troopers from UEDF Special Warfare Branch.**

**-Minutes later-**

**At the bridge of Gagarin V, The officer has got a transmission sent to them.**

**Officer** – "We got a transmission coming in. It's an UEDF."

**James** – "Patch it through."

**The portrait of black uniformed UEDF officer appears on the monitor.**

**UEDF Officer – **"To Gagarin V. This is the shuttle from UEDS Gaugamela. We needs your permission for docking with your ship."

**Hutter** – "Any reasons?"

**Marshal Weissmann walks out and answers with himself.**

**Marshal Weissmann** – "I wished to meet with someone on your ship, Herr Carl Hutter."

**James** – "Marshal Alexander Weissmann?"

**Both James and Hutter were surprised.**

**UEDF Officer** – "Sorry to everyone sir. This is the demand from the Marshal himself."

**James –** "Permission granted."

**Many high profile Stellvia's personnel are gathered at Gagarin V's docking bay. Everyone is having different reactions. Some are exciting, some are anxious and some are feels hesitate.**

**Shima – **"What should we do, Leila-sensei?"

**Leila **– "You must have to be prepared, Katase-san."

**Shima **– "Hai!"

**Kouta hold her left hand. She blushes a little.**

**Kouta** – "Don't be afraid. I will be with you."

**Shima **– "Yea. Kouta-kun."

**Shuttle's gate opens. Eight UEDF storm troopers walks out and form a line along the walkway, Army camera walks out backward while He's shooting a footage while Marshal Weissmann walking out from the shuttle with his adjutant on his side.**

**Jinrai speak out his name quietly.**

**Jinrai – **"Alexander Weissmann."

**James shakes the Marshal's hand and welcomes him.**

**James –** "Welcome to Gagarin V. Marshal Weissmann."

**Marshal Weissmann** – "Thanks for welcome. I feel appreciated for your welcoming. It must be a long journey for you from Saturn."

**And Marshal Weissmann turns his eyes toward Shima and Kouta.**

**Marshal Weissmann** – "At ease now everyone, you too, Fraulein Katase Shima and Herr Otoyama Kouta."

**Shima felt surprised after He called out her name.**

**Shima – **"Ya…. Yes sir!"

**Kouta** – "You don't need to be strict, Shima-chan."

**Shima – **"I'm not strict at all, hehe"

**Jinrai walks out and questions the Marshal.**

**Jinrai** – "May I ask you a question. Do you have some business here?"

**Marshal Weissmann** – "Yes I have. I want to meet with the Hero and Heroine of Earth."

**He looks at Kouta and Shima.**

**Marshal Weissmann – **"You won't mind to meet with me, right, Fraulein Katase and Herr Otoyama?"

**Shima confused when he called her "Fraulein Katase".**

**Shima **– "What did he say?"

-**10 minutes later-**

**Marshal Weissmann is sitting on the sofa in the living room while his adjutant standing right behind him. Kouta and Shima are standing together in a strict manner. While two UEDF storm troopers are guarding the door to this room, Arisa and her friends are trying to approach them.**

**Arisa** – "Can we go in, Mr. Soldier?"

**UEDF Soldier** – "Sorry sir. We cannot allow that."

**Rinna** – "Why!"

**UEDF Soldier** – "Sorry. We have our orders."

**Arisa** – "Can we listen?"

**UEDF Soldier** – "Eavesdropping cannot be permitted. If you're committed it, we must arrest you."

**Akira** – "I don't like this kind of person."

**-In the Living Room-**

**Marshal Weissmann** – "I've read your works. You two are the honorably ones."

**Kouta** – "Sir."

**Marshal Weissmann** – "Please take your seats. You're student; don't need to be strict like soldier."

**Shima** – "Hai!"

**Shima and Kouta sit down slowly.**

**Marshal Weissmann** – "As your deeds are well-known and acceptable ones. I would like to invite you to join and work with me."

**Both of them shocked after they heard that.**

**Kouta** – "Work with you?"

**Marshal Weissmann** – "Yes, Otoyama-kun. I would like to make you a squadron leader. And you, Katase Shima, I would like to make you an officer of Intelligence section."

**Shima** – "An officer of Intelligence section?"

**Marshal Weissmann** – "Have you interested it?"

**Shima look at Kouta. Wanting to hear his decision, in her feeling, she wouldn't like to let him work hard again after the mission was over.**

**Kouta** – "I have to…. Refuse… sir."

**The Marshal's face is changed from happy to little disappointment.**

**Adjutant** – "How dare you refuse the proposal from the leader of Earth and Moon!"

**Marshal Weissmann** – "And how dare you speak in that such a manner, to our hero and heroine of Earth!"

**Adjutant** – "Sorry sir, my marshal."

**Marshal Weissmann **– "If you wanted that, then I can't force you. But to contribute to your deeds, then I have to give you something."

**Then, he snaps his fingers. The officer picks up a box and put it on a table before open it. In that box, there is a two eagle medals inside.**

**Marshal Weissmann** – "This are our highest decoration for Unified Earth State, Hero of the Earth. You two are the second and third candidates who've to receive it; the first was our commander, General De Roulle. I would like to give this to you."

**Kouta **– "But in fact. We have done this for all of mankind. We are ready to sacrifice everything without demand something from everyone."

**Marshal Weissmann **– "I would like to let you have it. It should belong to you. Please take it; honor and glory will be yours."

**After the meeting, Marshal Weissmann is returning to his shuttle. Before he goes, he turns back to say something to everyone.**

**Marshal Weissmann **– "Thank you for all of your efforts for Earth, thank you very much."

**After that, he enters his shuttle, when it's leaving. Shima hold her medal and tear is come out from her eyes.**

**Shima** – "Thank you. Thanks for remember us."

**Kouta** – "I thinks that He's great."

**While the shuttle is flying away from Gagarin V. Marshal Weissmann is still thinking about his speech that he's spoken to Kouta and Shima earlier.**

**Marshal Weissmann** – "On the behalf of Earth and Humanity. I, Marshal Alexander Weissmann, the Supreme leader of military and citizen of Earth and Moon, have to say thank you to you, Katase Shima, Otoyama Kouta along with any other personnel who participated in Great Mission and Genesis Mission. We have to thank you so much, for all of your efforts for the survival and existence of humankind in the present and beyond. Thank you so much."


	3. Episode 3:Homecoming

**Episode 3 – Homecoming**

**Shortly, after everyone have returned and reported to new Stellvia. They've been granted a vacation for a one week. By the way, there are celebrations on Earth commemorating for the UEDF Victory in the War of Terran Revolution.**

**They're currently inside nearly empty Fujiwara Shuttle heading toward the star port in Nazca, Peru.**

**Shima is eating her confeito bought from new Stellvia before she left. While she's eating, Kouta walks to her with glasses of water.**

**Kouta** – "Do you need some water? Shima-chan."

**Shima** – "Thanks, Kouta-kun."

**She takes a glass from Kouta and smiles at him.**

**After that, there is an advertisement appear on TV. It's beginning with the song of Terran military, the UEDF. Before its eagle emblem appear along with a row of soldiers.**

**Narrator – **"United Earth Defense Force (UEDF) want you! We want you to defend Earth, Moon and all Lagrange Colonies."

**This kind of advertisement is making everyone surprised. It's a usual for all networks on Earth, that's military, can advertise themselves on a TV.**

**Then, the soldier with his long rifle is appearing on the screen.**

**Narrator – **"We got latest weapons."

**Followed by a squadron of Overvis**

**Narrator** – "Our squadrons are greatest in all of Solar system."

**Its ending is an image of saluting UEDF soldier with a caption of their motto.**

"**United Earth Defense Force, Moral, Honor, Comradeship."**

**Jojo** – "Kouta…. For all of your lifetime, have you ever seen this kind of advertisement before?"

**Kouta** – "No, I haven't."

**Pierre – **"For nearly 190 years, mankind didn't fight each other. But the last full-scale war of mankind is recently erupted last month."

**Masaru** – "Did UEDF achieve victories in space?"

**Jojo** – "Yeah. Weissmann-sama used his Overvis fleet worthy."

**While the boys are talking about warfare and politics, Arisa walks to Shima and says to her.**

**Arisa **– "Looked at them, Shipon. Boys are always talks about these."

**Shima** – "But Kouta-kun didn't says anything."

**Arisa – **"Why Kouta?"

**Arisa smiles with evil-looking motive.**

**Shima** – "Nothing… Arisa-chan. I guessed we should think about a fist thing we'll do if we've returned to home."

**Arisa** – "Shipon, first thing you've to do is to…. Tell me now."

**Then Arisa hugs Shima. She tries to wriggle.**

**Shima** – "Tell what, Arisa-chan?"

**Arisa** – "About the man you always knew who he is."

**Shima – **"Please! Let me go!"

**Kouta is only watching helplessly.**

**Masaru** – "Should you go in and help her?"

**Kouta **– "If I go, she will only have more problems."

**Jojo** – "They looked cute."

**Pierre** – "Cute! Our Shima-chan got a problem. Why do you say like that?"

**Shima tries to wriggle but it's failed.**

**Shima** – "Please let me go! Arisa-chan!"

**Arisa** – "I won't let you go if you aren't telling me."

**Yayoi** – "Shipon. If you confessed, everything will over."

**Akira** – "Yes yes. This will over. It will be a benefit for both sides."

**Pierre – **"Or advantage?"

**Nazca Spaceport, District of Peru**

**Large crowds of Shima and Kouta's fan clubs are gathering at the spaceport to wait the coming of their stars. Even the festival for the victory of UEDF and the celebration for UEDF's Peruvian pilot in the near town, still can't make them to interest as this one. Divisions of UEDF Internal troop are the last line of defense against the crowds.**

**The appearance of UEDF Internal troop is not strange, since the end of the war, UEDF accelerates their security on every entry points to Earth, Moon and every UES-held colonies, in order to defense UES from spies and saboteurs from Mars and Venus.**

**UEDF Guard – **"I've told you. Neither Katase Shima nor Otoyama Kouta is here."

**Middle-aged Woman** – "You sure?"

**UEDF Guard** – "I told you! They aren't here!"

**UEDF Officer – **"By the order of United Earth Defense Force, I wanted all of you to clear this area now!"

**At the command center, Peruvian UEDF Commander in charge of this area is worrying about such a large crowd that gathering at this spaceport.**

**UEDF Commander – **"What the heck is happened today?"

**UEDF Officer **- "I bet that it's about our hero and heroine's return."

**UEDF** **Commander **– "Why they knew that they will arrive here?"

**Then, the demolition officer appeared on the screen.**

**UEDF Demo Officer** – "Sir! We are ready for your plan!"

**UEDF Commander** – "Great. Proceed with my mark."

**UEDF begin to broadcast their word from all speakers in the spaceport.**

**Announcer – **"To all citizens in the spaceport. We have an explosive devices within the area… please proceed to evacuation immediately."

**Crowds begin to broke out and run. UEDF has to use their VTOLs and to oversee the 'evacuation'.**

**UEDF VTOL Trooper** – "Please remain calm and orderly. You won't be harm."

**-Minutes passed-**

**Spaceport is nearly empty. UEDF troops let out their deep sigh.**

**UEDF Officer – **"Finally. They have gone."

**UEDF Soldier **– "This ruse was…. Successful."

**After the shuttle was landed, everyone walks out and see the man standing at the end of walkway. That's the Peruvian commander.**

**UEDF Commander – **"Welcome to Peru and welcome back to Earth, Senore Otoyama and Senora Katase."

**The Commander shakes Kouta and Shima's hand.**

**Kouta **– "Thanks you for welcoming."

**UEDF Commander **– "Do you have some order for us?"

**Shima** – "We have."

**Shima look at her friends before she ask.**

**Shima **– "Someone want to go other way?"

**Everyone is keeping quiet.**

**Kouta **– "Can you provide us some transport?"

**UEDF Commander **– "We can…. What do you want?"

**Kouta **– "We need some plane to take us to Japan."

**UEDF Commander **– "You got it."

**UEDF plane is flying in the middle of the sky, the below is Pacific Ocean. Kouta and Shima along with their friends are sitting in the exclusive passenger room.**

**Shima** – "Did the central government have their own channel before? I don't think so."

**Kouta **– "I guessed that they got their own channel 1-2 months before."

**Pierre** – "I don't like that. Everything in there is looking serious."

**Jojo** – "It's only propaganda."

**Moments later, the plane is finally arrived in Tokyo airspace.**

**UEDF soldier on a one of the guard towers with his long rifle on his shoulder is looking at the plane. After the plane is landed, the group walks out; the thing that they can see is an emptied airfield. They were surprised by that.**

**Arisa** – "Where is everyone?"

**Jojo** – "Even the UEDF clear the airfield for us! I think it's too much awareness for them."

**Kouta looks at the sign and read it.**

**Kouta** – "Tokyo Air Force Base, Nippon Military District, United Earth Defense Force"

**Jojo** – "Oops…."

**Then, they saw UEDF Officer walks toward them.**

**UEDF Officer **– "Welcome to Tokyo, Katase-sama and Otoyama-sama."

**Shima** – "You're welcome…. Sir…"

**UEDF Officer **– "I'm Captain Yamamoto Kajima, from Nippon State Army, UEDF Ground Force. I and my troops are being given a task to welcome you."

**Arisa whisper with Shima**.

**Arisa **– "I think that this thing is going to be crazy. Since we backed to our home, we're became involved with military for many times."

**Akira and Yayoi do the same.**

**Akira** – "Did they know that we don't like militarism?"

**Yayoi **– "But if we're still talking about this. We may be caught."

**Cpt. Yamamoto** – "We got a transport ready for you sir."

**Everyone look at the captain**. **Kouta and Shima smile.**

**Kouta **– "Very well, thank you for your welcoming."

**On the space, Leila is training her students in Overvis flight course as usual. During the training, there is a squadron of armed overvises flying pass through the training area, they are from UEDF Space Force.**

**Pilot** – "Be careful! They are nearly hit your bianca!"

**Leila** – "UEDF! …. Why they fly like that? Are they wanted to get themselves killed?"

**Kent** – "Let us handle them, Sensei!"

**Four Kathies fly passed Leila and her students' biancas. They follow the squadron before they send them a message.**

**Ayaka**– "This is Foundation II Stellvia's area. You don't have a right to fly through this area. Please leave now."

**UEDF** **Pilot**- "Stellvia's area? …. Did you know that space areas around the Earth were all nationalized?"

**Kent** – "Nationalized!"

**Kent's eyes widen after he heard that.**

**UEDF Pilot** – "We… military have the rights to do whatever we could in any of space areas."

**Ayaka** – "That's not fair."

**UEDF Pilot** – "It's called security… sir."

**Big Four feel angry after they heard that, but they were stop by Jinrai before they can argue.**

**Jinrai** – "You have to return now."

**Kent** – "What! … They are trespassing into our area!"

**Jinrai** – "We are recently known that UES have nationalized space areas around the Earth. We don't have any right; but instead we have to listen to them now."

**Kent** – "But! ….. Yes…. sir"

**Kent flies his Kathy back to Stellvia as his sensei's order along with the rest of the Big Four.**

**At Otoyama Observatory, Youko is speaking with Kouta through telephone.**

**Youko** – "So, you want to stay with Shima."

**Kouta** – "There is a celebration in her suburb. She's invited me to come."

**Youko** – "Do you want something?"

**Kouta** – "No, onii-chan."

**Youko** – "Right. Be careful, you can call me if you want to go home."

**Kouta** – "Yeah. See you."

**After she talks to her brother, she walks to the observatory and open its dome. She sits and uses the telescope**. **She turn it and look toward Mars, she saw debris of Martian and UES ships and Overvis, destroyed during the war, still floating there unchanged.**

**Then she saw a meteor streaming toward Earth.**

**Youko** – "Meteor? ... I think that it would be destroyed before it's here."

**After Shima returned to home, Chiaki and Umihito as her parent along with her brother Masato, have welcomed her. They hug her after they've separated for a long time. This would be a warmest welcome to home in Shima's life.**

**In the suburb where Shima's live, there is a celebration to commemorate for the victory of UES in the war, everyone is rejoiced and they're more rejoicing when Shima had returned.**

**This time is an evening. Everyone is enjoying the festival. There are Sumo, Rifle range, and many more.**

**While Shima and Kouta are walking together, Pierre along with Masaru and Jojo are walks into a booth of UEDF Soldier who set his rifle range for all who attending the festival.**

**UEDF Soldier – **"Come in, come in. This is a place of marksmen, you maybe a one of them. We got rifles for all of you."

**Masaru** – "Rifles from Earth's military?"

**Jojo** – "It's look like real ones."

**When Pierre picks up a one of rifles, by its weight, he realized that the rifle he holding is a same one that UEDF is using. This is a real weapon.**

**Pierre** – "This… is a real gun!"

**Masaru**, **Pierre** – "WHAT!"

**UEDF Soldier** – "Oh oh, please calm down. I am staff sergeant Kazashima Kotetsu, 101st Company, Nippon State Army of UEDF Ground Force."

**Masaru** – "How did you get these things out? This is a serious charge."

**UEDF Soldier** – "It's an order, from the above…. Have you interested? … 25 yen for 5 training rounds."

**Arisa along with Yayoi and Akira are walking and take a look at many booths. Akira is impressed by the musician who was a former UEDF soldier who got a metal left leg, playing his bugle. After his performance is over, Akira asks him.**

**Akira **– "What happened to your leg?"

**Musician** – "I loss it, while I were fighting on Mars."

**Akira** – "You're an army musician. Why you're at the front line?"

**Musician** – "My duty is to sound the retreat …. When we lost the battle on Mars, I sound the retreat to call my comrades back after they hold out the enemy assault. The retreat was successful. But when I tried to run, mortar shell was landed in front of me; take my left leg with an explosion. …. After I regain my conscious, I was realized that I was captured by Martian troops …. I asked one of them to give me a dagger, to perform my hara-kiri."

**Akira – **"But… Why are you still here?"

**Musician** – "Why? …. I won't lie to you. That dagger that was given to me…. was a fake dagger."

**Meanwhile, Shima is leading Kouta toward the hill with lone tree on the top. After they reached that place, they begin to sit together under the tree and watch the stars together.**

**Kouta** – "What is this place, Shima-chan?"

**Shima** – "This is my secret place to watch the fireworks."

**Kouta** – "This place is great like you."

**Shima** – "Thank you for say that."

**After Kouta watches the stars glowing on the horizon, he looks to Shima's face again.**

**Kouta** – "We're not returned to this place for a very long time."

**Shima** – "Since that day, isn't it?"

**Shima thinks about the past, when she was received the order to return to Stellvia at once after the 'Ultima Emergency' began. In that time, she and Kouta were recently returned to home during the New Year festival. She still can remember that after she got the order and preparing to leave she saw Kouta on the plane which she boarding, he nods to her.**

**Kouta **– "Shima-chan, even if we can't return here in the future..."

**Shima looks at Kouta and begin to concern.**

**Shima** – "Why did you say like that?"

**Kouta** – "Oh sorry. I shouldn't say like that."

**Shima smiles and say.**

**Shima** – "But you may right."

**Kouta – **"If we have to go anywhere. I promise you that I won't leave you alone…. I will be together with you, forever."

**Shima** – "Kouta-kun…."

**Shima begins to blush. She looks into Kouta's eyes same as he looks into her as well. Their hearts beat faster; their faces are slowly come nearer and nearer before their lips were contact with each other's, and the fireworks were shot by UEDF Rocket Battery and explode in the middle of the night sky, lighten this place with various colors.**


	4. Episode 4:The Changes

****

Episode 4 – The Changes

**[UEN – Propaganda – Terran citizen lead the future]**

**There are a group of soldiers and a group of children in the park somewhere in Geneva appear on the screen.**

**Narrator** – "Citizen is an instrument for our progress and prosperity; these are also an instrument to our future."

**[UEN – Propaganda – No place for convicts]**

**The man escorted by two military polices had entered the hall of the Court.**

**Narrator** – "The murderer was captured this morning and tried today."

**Magistrate –** "Guilty!"

**That man lower his head and felt despair.**

**Narrator** – "Sentenced death, execution by firing squad, tonight at 6 PM, all net, all channel."

**[UEN – Propaganda – Don't support rebels]**

**An image of various rebel groups appeared.**

**Narrator** – "Every citizen of Unified Earth State is known that rebels are dangerous."

**Then, an image of massacred group of civilian on the moon is appearing on the screen.**

**Narrator – **"One of these rebels, Lunarian rebels were a one of the most dangerous and feared rebels on the moon. They are recently massacred civilians of the New Catalonia settlement who gave them the hiding place. Remember, don't trust or support rebels."

* * *

**One week later.**

**After the vacation, everyone had returned to Stellvia to continue their study. But they have to face changes in their school and their class.**

**There is the new instructor and his new subject, Political Science. He is a European and his name is "Richter Marx".**

**He has a black hair and moustache.**

**Marx – **"My name is Richter Marx… It's my pleasure to welcome all beloved students to my subject, Political Science….. This subject is to study politics and states…. Today, we will study about the policies of UES on Earth and its surrounding space."

**Pierre raises his hand.**

**Pierre – **"Why we have to learn this, sir?"

**Marx looks at him and walks to his table.**

**Marx – **"Why we have to learn this? … Is this is a question for sixteen years old student?"

**Pierre** – "Just want to ask… sir."

**Marx –** "Just ask?"

**Marx walks back to the center of the classroom before he continues.**

**Marx –** "As in this time, our solar system is engulfing with the fire of conflicts and distrusts… There are a various cliques and states; they are having their own ideology and policy differently. You have to learn to know them and can't be deceived by them, from Socialists on Mars and Anarchists on Venus, you got to know them all."

**After the long lecture given by Marx, Kouta raise his hand and ask.**

**Kouta** – "Have you ever been a subject to someone?"

**Shima** – "Kouta-kun."

**Shima begins to worry about Kouta's question.**

**Marx looks at Kouta.**

**Marx** – "What?"

**Kouta** – "I asked, have you ever been subject to someone, sir? UEDF Ground force or Intelligence?"

**Marx –** "Good question. Otoyama-san."

**He smiles before he answers.**

**Marx** – "I've ever been a subject to no one."

**Everyone shocked after they heard the answer.**

**Marx –** "Did you know why the Foundations added this kind of subject to their learning plan?"

**Everyone look at each other.**

**Marx – **"Answer … It's because Foundations want to be independent from three planetary states. I came here because I want to help Stellvia not to be control by UES, so, don't worry. I'm not a one who's been sent to reeducate you, but instead, I came to teach you how to not to be control by them."

**After that, Marx has teaches them about politics with an easy style. Students can understand them easily.**

**Marx –** "Unified Earth State had a government type called Stratocracy; its government was dominated by high ranking officers from its military, the United Earth Defense Force. The head of the government and the state along with the commander of UEDF were a same person. Marshal Alexander Weissmann, The grey wolf of Berlin…"

* * *

**Subject – Self-defense with weapon**

**Group of students led by Jinrai are walking to Stellvia's guard training center. They come in to the shooting range but nobody is here.**

**Jinrai** – "Strange… The instructor must be here for now."

**? – **"Someone called me?"

**The man with short brown hair walks out. It's seemed that Jinrai knows about him.**

**Jinrai** – "Kuribashi Fujio"

**Fujio** – "Shirogane Jinrai"

**Shima** – "You know about him, Shirogane-sensei?"

**Jinrai** – "He's my friend; I and he were once study here together."

**Fujio** – "Until I was expelled because I got a violence problem."

**Jinrai** – "As I could remember, you join Earth Defense Force of Solar Federation."

**Kouta** – "So, he's sent by UEDF."

**Fujio** – "I'm former soldier in UEDF Ground Force, Nippon State Army of Asian Army Group. I've saw the actions on Mars"

**Jinrai** – "I don't have any idea why we hired you. Fujio-kun."

**Fujio** – "Me too."

**Then, he picks up a one of long rifles in weapon stand and tosses it to Kouta.**

**When he got it, he's surprised when he realized that the rifle in his hands was a rifle that currently in the service of UEDF as their standard firearms.**

**Pierre shocked after he saw this.**

**Jojo – **"This…. Is…."

**Fujio **– "Yes…. This is K12 Dreiser Long Rifle. Its working mechanism is a breech-loading type."

**Kouta** – "Why we have to train with military rifle? This isn't going to be proper for civilian or student."

**Fujio** – "Even your Stellvia's Security Corps can use this. You can also use it to protect yourself in a grave situation… I'm sure that this will be proper for all of you."

**After that, Fujio orders every student to pick up their rifle before he instructs them how to use it.**

* * *

**After the weapon subject ended, Shima and Kouta along with their friends are going to have their lunch at the cafeteria.**

**While Shima is staring at her ramen and her friends are chatting, Kouta calls her and turn his eyes toward TV hanging on the ceiling in the cafeteria broadcasting the news in UEDF.**

**News Anchor** – "The news today is regarding the UEDF Space Force…. The Grand Admiral Du Galle has announced that the UEDF Space Force's ship and overvis fighter will be order that they must not to trespassing Foundation II Stellvia's space. Due to UEDF patrols and traverse in that region, stellvia's flight student and personnel are inconvenient from these actions and sometimes UEDF fighter nearly collides or damage with Stellvia's ship or overvis flying or training there."

**Grand Admiral Du Galle** – "We…. UEDF Space Force…. are hereby to apologize for all of our action to safe guard our Earth and its space. We have to say that this is our duty, but it's also harmful to our children and civilian in Stellvia's space. Today, I have to announce that our forces will not trespassing Stellvia's space from this day forward. We won't risk having some incident with this honorable, generous Foundation who gave their life to protect earth…. But I have to demand them that they have to take care of their own space. We, UEDF Space Force, won't trespass or interfere in Stellvia's space from now on."

**After that, Kouta begins to comment.**

**Kouta** – "I think that is the marshal's order not our petition."

**Shima** – "may be some of our petitions have reached to his ears."

**Akira** – "I'm start to like him."

**Pierre** – "Him, you mean that jingoist?"

**Kouta and Shima confused about "Jingoist" that Pierre had recently mentioned.**

**Shima** – "Excuse me… What is Jingoist?"

**Jojo **– "You don't know about Jingoist? Jingo? or Jingoism?"

**Akira** – "Shipon and Kouta-kun including me are Japanese. We don't know about your westerner terms."

**Masaru** – "Me too!"

**Jojo – **"Alright…. Pierre-san will tell about it to you."

**Pierre** – "Well…. Jingoism is a belief regarding that the nation is a strongest one. It can invade, coerce or influence anyone as it like. In my view, UES is a jingoist nation."

**Arisa** – "I don't believe that our Earth-based UES is a strongest nation in our solar system."

**Kouta **- "Well.. That's right. We got Martian and Venusian who preparing to assist each other and are ready to attack us for nearly all the time."

**Shima** – "You forgot to mention about various rebel groups… Kouta-kun."

* * *

**UEDF Destroyer UEDS Galton, Somewhere in UES Space**

**On the bridge aboard this destroyer, Captain Kolos De la rey is sitting on his chair and gazing upon the stars while his officers are working on their control panel and keep reporting everything to him.**

**Cpt. De la rey – **"Report."

**Officer** – "Situation is fine sir."

**Cpt. De la rey** – "Very well, Helmsman, prepare to set our course back to…."

**Then, another officer interrupts after he saw an object in radar screen.**

**Officer** – "Sir! Unidentified Object is moving toward our ship! It's on our right!"

**Cpt. De la rey** – "What!"

**Captain turns his head to the right; he saw the meteor is moving toward his ship. He orders immediately.**

**Cpt. De la rey –** "Full speed, lower our flying level!"

**UEDS Galton starts its engine and fly toward its front while its lower its flying level in order to evade the meteor.**

**It's succeed, But the meteor hit the communication array.**

**Cpt. De la rey** – "What is it come from?"

**Officer** – "Its course is from Mars space….. Its current course…. Earth sir!"

**Cpt. De la rey** – "Contact Earth and UEDF Fleet there! Inform them that there is the meteor heading toward theirs!"

**Officer –** "Sir! Our Communication Array was hit by the meteor while we evading it! We can't contact anyone!"

**Captain shocked after he heard that. He can't do anything but simply watch the meteor heading toward earth and hope that someone will learn about this.**

**Cpt. De la rey** – "Set our course back to Earth…. We can't do anything for now."


End file.
